


Understanding

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Fandral tries to make Loki understand. And if he can't make him understand, he can at least make him feel good.





	Understanding

“You’re beautiful,” Fandral whispers against Loki’s ear, and Loki feels a tremble shock its way through his body. Fandral has bound him neatly in place, his wrists tied together above his head, Loki’s knees upon the mattress, and a silken length of cloth is tied over Loki’s eyes, blinding him to the room at large. All Loki can see is blue silk, and all he can _feel_ is the tightness of the rope binding his wrists, Fandral’s hands sliding slowly up the length of his chest. “Do you hear me, my prince? _Beautiful_.”

“Fandral,” Loki protests, and Fandral chuckles against his lips, leaning in to kiss him. Fandral’s lips are warm against his own, and Loki leans into the touch, gasping against the other man’s tongue.

“No, no,” Fandral murmurs softly. “No talking, alright? Just a golden tongue tonight – no silver. I want you to listen to me, darling, _really_ listen to me. You’re beautiful.”

“I’m not.” Fandral’s kiss comes against his cheek, ghosting lower and over his jaw, his neck.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Fandral murmurs, tone chiding. “Look at you. So pale, so _smooth_ – it’s like you’ve been wrought of marble, my dear. Cool as stone, as if the Norns themselves sculpted you for the pleasure of us mere immortals.” Loki exhales, feeling heat burn in his cheeks and at the top of his chest, at the back of his neck. He bites down on his lip to keep from protesting like he wishes to, and he _gasps_ as Fandral’s hand slips between his legs, fingers dragging over the length of his cock. “And this hair, Norns, I wish you wouldn’t grease it back so. I wish you’d let me take care of it.”

Loki closes his eyes tight behind the blindfold as Fandral’s fingers play through his hair, slightly damp from the bath but soft and silken, and he presses as much as he can into Fandral’s touch.

“You know what I love about this hair?” Fandral asks him in a soft, sweet voice, even as his hand wraps tight around his cock. Loki grunts. “It’s like _ink_. It’s like liquid given a physical form, so beautifully dark…  The perfect temper to that pale skin, no?” Fandral’s fingers slip lower, playing over the slit of Loki’s entrance, gently sliding over his lips, and Loki grits his teeth, whimpering as he tries to grind his hips down onto the touch. “And this… I love this.”

“Fandral,” Loki moans, and Fandral slips a finger through the slickness gathering inside him, easily pressing inside him, until Loki can feel Fandral’s palm against the base of his cock.

“I love it,” Fandral repeats. “I love this perfect little cock – just the size for my mouth – and I love this _sweet_ little cunny.” Loki feels himself clench, his cock jerking as he presses himself back against Fandral’s hand, _grinding_ against him, and Fandral laughs softly. “Do you understand, Loki? That I think you’re beautiful?” Loki shifts, trying to pull his wrists down, momentarily struggling in his bonds… And then he lets out a low whine of noise.

“I’m listening,” Loki mutters: it’s all he can say. He hears a soft tut of sound – disappointment – but then Fandral kisses him again, as a second finger slides within him.

“I love you,” Fandral murmurs against his mouth. “Do you understand that, at least?”

“Yes,” Loki whispers, feeling the heat in his chest burst like an inferno. “I love you too.”

“Good,” Fandral murmurs, and as his mouth dips lower, swallowing Loki down, Loki loses himself to pure sensation.

**Author's Note:**

> For my fellow DashingFrost shippers, I've now set up a [Fuck Yeah DashingFrost Tumblr](https://fuckyeahdashingfrost.tumblr.com), and I'm running a [DashingFrost week](https://fuckyeahdashingfrost.tumblr.com/post/174693891923/dashingfrost-week-2018) at the end of the month! Check it out! <3
> 
> Feel free to HMU on [Tumblr.](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) Requests are always open.


End file.
